Softness has always been a significant property in multiple ply paper products. Products made from paper webs such as bath tissues, facial tissues, paper towels, industrial wipers, food service wipers, napkins, medical pads and other similar products are designed to have a relatively soft feel through the use of softening chemicals. However, with the use softening chemicals it has become more difficult to maintain acceptable levels of ply attachment. Furthermore, while softness is of importance, environmental sustainability is also rapidly becoming a desired feature in consumer products.
For paper products, a component of an environmentally sustainable product is the use of recycled fiber. Although a high level of recycled fiber is desirable from an environmental viewpoint, the incorporation of recycled fiber, particularly post-consumer recycled fiber, can create significant problems in the properties of the end product.
As such, a need exists for paper products containing high levels of recycled fiber, particularly post-consumer recycled fiber, which also have performance attributes that are preferable relative to products that do not contain high levels of recycled fiber and wherein, the improved performance benefits of such products is due to the properties imparted by the recycled fiber.